1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical film on which an information pattern is formed, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known in which when characters or the like are written on paper with a pen, the information written on the paper is computerized and transmitted to a server or a terminal (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-226577).
In addition, in recent years, a system has been developed in which a handwriting input is enabled on a display surface of a digital display using a digital pen. In such a system, an information pattern composed of dots or the like is formed on the display surface.
As such a system, a character image display system is known in which a transparent sheet on which a transparent pattern capable of providing position information to input track reading means is printed is mounted on the front surface of a display (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-037312). In the transparent sheet, a transparent layer is formed with a thickness that is substantially the same as that of the transparent pattern or with such a thickness that the transparent layer covers the transparent pattern.